This invention relates to a quilting machine with relatively moving cloth holder carriage and sewing head in mutually orthogonal directions.
Currently available, commercially, are various quilting machine types which are employed for quilt working mattresses, bedspreads, comforters, and the like articles. One type, such as disclosed in U.K. Pat. No. 1,207,451, comprises a first carriage, on which a cloth to be quilted is held, arranged to run linearly on a second carriage. The latter carriage runs, also linearly, on an orthogonal plane to that of the first carriage.
Both carriages are driven to move under a stationary sewing head along a path determined by a template or other costraint.
Another type of a quilting machine, such as disclosed in French Pat. No. 1,550,051, operates in precisely the opposite way, i.e. with the sewing head moving along orthogonal axes over a stationary carriage holding a cloth to be quilted.
A further quilting machine type comprises one or more sewing heads which are driven back-and-forth relatively to a cloth which is being fed continuously lengthwise thereunder.
The first two of the types mentioned above can provide elaborate sewing. However, the carriage drive poses, on account of the inertia masses involved, somewhat narrow limits on operation, and the unavoidable shaking encountered adversely affects the quilting operation accuracy.
The quilting machine of the third type, alternatively, finds application for just repeatitive quilting of an inferior class.